


Misunderstanding

by PorkChop



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, POV First Person, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: Reader insert fic where Michael picks you up in his car and drives you home, only to find out the two of you aren't exactly on the same page...





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a looong time ago but for some reason never posted it? Anyway, I hope there's still some life in the GTAV fandom! :D

I leaned against the street light post, eyes scanning the empty streets around me. My feet ached and I couldn't wait to get home, snuggle down on the sofa with some shitty late night TV and the rest of last night's lasagne. The Uber I had called was taking it's sweet time, but that was the least of my concerns since I'd already wasted the last fourty-five minutes of my life waiting for some jackass who couldn't be bothered to turn up.

Online dating wasn't my idea. That's what I had friends for. Giving me stupid ideas. 

I'd been chatting to this guy for about a week over text. From the pictures he'd sent he was quite the looker, and I figured if I agreed to meet him it, at worst it'd get me out of the house, and at best it’d get me some dick for the first time in months. The cobwebs were getting out of hand down there. It was worth a shot.

Of course, I was left disappointed. I sat alone at Bahama Mamas for longer than I should've, drinking red wine that I paid for myself, unfortunately. I'd sent him a couple of texts, asking where he was, if he'd forgotten our plans. I got no reply. Hey, I thought, maybe something really bad happened and he couldn't make it. That made me feel better for about ten seconds, then I realized how messed up it was of me to feel good about some guys hypothetical misfortune. Whatever.

I left in a slump, ordering an Uber and stationing myself at the corner of the street. I hadn't moved for twenty minutes, and I was getting chilly. It was stupid of me to leave without a jacket, especially since my attempt at 'sexy’ was a tight halterneck dress that barely reached mid-thigh. I'd felt like a twat as soon as I put it on after digging it out of the back of my closet and blowing the dust away, but I rolled with it. This was how people my age dressed for a Friday night on the town, right?

It was mid-winter in Los Santos and I could see my breath, especially when I was illuminated by headlights. I straightened up as a car rolled to a stop in front of me and the window rolled down. It was a pretty flash car as far as Ubers went, a glossy black Tailgator with tinted windows and a loud, sexy sounding engine. 

“Hop in, gorgeous.” A male voice came from inside the vehicle, and I gladly obliged. It was toasty and warm inside the car and I rubbed my hands together.

“Thanks, I was starting to freeze out there.” I laughed, glancing at the driver. 

“It's my pleasure, angel.” He gave me this charming smile. Wow. This guy was not what I expected from an Uber driver. He was suited up, and the car reeked like expensive cologne. “Let's make this quick, my wife thinks I'm out buying cigarettes.”

“Uhh, sure. The quicker the better I'd say.” I shrugged. “Don't worry, I don't live far away.” I told him, giving him my address.

“You wanna go to your place?” He asked, seeming surprised. I frowned, confused.

“Well, yeah. Is that a problem?” 

“Not at all. Whatever you want.” He smirked. I felt my back press into the smooth, leather seats as the man pulled away too quickly. We drove in silence for a few minutes, and I glanced over at the man beside me curiously. I never liked silences, especially not in taxis, and the radio was certainly not loud enough to alleviate the awkwardness. So I decided to try for some conversation.

“I'm (y/n), by the way.” I said, offering a smile. He looked at me oddly, but glanced back at the road soon after. 

“So we're introducing ourselves, huh? Okay. I'm Michael.” He told me.

“A little conversation never hurts. It's nice to meet you Michael.” I said. It wasn't the first time I'd had an Uber driver act surprised at my decision to make conversation. The world had become pretty darn antisocial. “So, your wife doesn't know you do this?” I asked, gesturing to the car. He looked at me disbelievingly and let out a harsh laugh.

“Uhh, no, sweetheart. She definitely does not.” He shook his head.

“Why not, does she have a problem with the service?” I rose a brow, utterly confused at his reaction. 

“What do you think?” He looked over at me like I had a screw loose and I shrugged.

“I don't know. There's worse things you could be doing in the middle of the night.” 

“Yeah right. Name something.” 

“Seriously? Uhh… burying bodies?” I suggested, and he laughed.

“I guess. Maybe she'd prefer that.” He shook his head. I decided to let it go, despite my confusion. Why the hell would a guys wife be against him driving people around at night to earn a bit of cash? 

“Anyway. Do you have a dayjob, or is this all you do?” I asked, and he scoffed, giving me an offended look.

“Careful, sweetheart. I could ask you the same thing.” He warned, and it was clear I'd pissed him off somehow.

“Okay, I guess your private life is off the table.” I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest. “But I don't mind answering. I work in retail. Perseus. It sucks, but it pays okay.”

“Right. My daughter loves that store. She could probably spend your entire year's wages there in a day. Well, as long as I'm paying.”

“I believe that. You must live well to afford the overpriced shit we sell.” I said, hoping I hadn't offended him again when he didn't respond right away.

“I do okay.” He nodded, finally. “Well enough that I can do this for fun, anyway.”

“You just do this for fun? I can see that. I guess it's a good way to socialize.” I pondered.

“It's one way to socialize, not a good one.” He chuckled. 

“I can't wait to get back to my place.” I sighed, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

“Oh yeah?” Michael chuckled, glancing at me with a certain look in his eye.

“Yeah. Kick off my shoes and get out of this damn dress, it's too tight anyway. I can hear my bed calling.” I grinned at him.

“So can I.” He smirked.

“Oh, have you picked up many other people tonight?” I asked. He didn't look particularly tired.

“Just you, beautiful.” He told me. His choice of pet name freaked me out a little, but I noticed older men tended to do that kind of thing.

“Ah, got anyone lined up after?” I asked. Michael laughed again, loudly.

“Let's just see how this goes.” He told me through his laughter. “This is the place, right?” He asked as he pulled up outside my apartment building.

“It sure is.” I nodded, reaching into my purse to pay him, pausing when he got out of the car. I frowned at him when he came around to my side and opened the door for me. “Wow, aren't you a gentleman.”

“It's the least I can do.” He smiled. I climbed out of the car, still routing around in my bag for some cash. “After you.” He gestured with his hand towards the building. Huh, he was even walking me to my door? I'd have to tip him extra.

“Thanks for the ride.” I told him as I entered the apartment building.

“You can say that after, sweetheart.” Michael replied.

“Huh?” I glanced at him, finally digging out the money and offering it to him. He looked between me and the cash, looking utterly dumbfounded.

“What's this?” He asked.

“Your fare.” I told him, giving him an odd look.

“My fare?” He frowned.

“Yeah. You drove me home, this is what I owe you, right? Is cash okay? I know most people pay by card, but... Are you okay?” I asked, worried the guy was having some sort of episode. He didn't look old enough to have memory problems.

“Oh. Fuck, I see.” He took a step back from me. “Oh my God.” He laughed in disbelief.

“What? I'm confused.” I shook my head and looked at him with what I was sure was the dumbest expression ever.

“You ain't gonna believe this, hell, I don't.” He laughed harder, and I just continued to stare. “You and I are on totally different pages, sweetheart. Holy shit.” 

“Yeah, I see that. Care to explain?”

“See, I thought you were… well, I thought I was picking up a… shit, I don't wanna offend you.” 

The penny dropped. I glanced down at my short dress, and pictured myself standing on that street corner in the dead of night and immediately felt all my blood rush to my face.

“No fucking way. Are you serious? You thought I was a hooker?” I exclaimed, immediately regretting my choice to raise my voice.

“Fuck, I don't know who should feel worse.” The man said, laughing his fucking head off. “Sweetheart, I'm sorry. You don't look like one, I mean, the dress kinda… I thought maybe you were one of those high class, expensive girls. You know?”

“That doesn't make me feel any better, Michael.” I grumbled. “This is hands down, the most mortifying experience of my life. I just ordered a fucking Uber.”

“Fuckin’ A. It all makes sense now.”

“Yeah. It does.” I covered my face with my hands.

“Hey, don't feel bad. You look gorgeous, seriously. This is my fault.” He composed himself when he noticed how genuinely embarrassed I was.

“I ain't paying you for the ride.” I mumbled, pulling my hands away and stuffing the money back in my purse.

“No, no, I won't ask.” He shook his head. “Shit, I'm really sorry.”

In truth, the guy did look remorseful. I gave him a once over, he was standing over me with one hand in his pocket and the other held out to me as if trying to keep me at a distance, as if I was gonna attack him or something. His dark hair was neatly combed back, the top button of his dress shirt was popped open and I had to admit... As far as being picked up by strangers goes, I could've done a lot worse.

“You know what? It's fine. I should've known something was up when you mentioned your wife having an issue. Get my confusion, now?” I sighed.

“I should've known something was up when you told me your fuckin’ name. Hookers, as a rule, don't do that.” He shook his head.

“You seem experienced.” I snorted.

“Yeah well, I ain't proud.” He shrugged. He looked down at the floor and put his other hand in his pocket.

“Listen, I've had a shit night, and so far things haven't exactly been getting better.” I started, looking him over, still on the fence about what I was about to say. “But maybe we can salvage something.” I suggested. His eyes darted back up to mine.

“Go on.” He said.

“This is crazy. I wouldn't normally do this, but whatever. You wanna come up to my apartment?” I offered too casually. Like one friend asking another to catch a movie.

“You serious?” He rose his brows.

“Sure. Why not? You were expecting to get laid tonight, and hell, so was I to be honest. Not with you, by the way, but that's another story. What I'm trying to say is, let's not go home disappointed, huh?”

“Wow, this is unexpected. Last time I mistook someone for a prostitute I got a slap in the face.” He snorted.

“This is a regular thing? Wow Michael. That's pretty bad.” I grimaced.

“What, looking to hire hookers, or mistaking regular women for them?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Well, both. But whatever, I won't judge.” I shrugged. “Are we doing this or what?”

“Definitely.” He nodded.

I turned toward the stairs and ascended, sensing Michael follow close behind. “You're not worried about your wife wondering where you are?” I asked.

“Ahh, she don't give a shit, anyway.” He admitted. “She probably had her personal trainer over and in bed before I'd even got off the driveway.”

“Jeez, it's that bad?” I raised a brow at him when I reached my door, letting the two of us in. 

“Yeah. Don't ever get married.” He told me, glancing around my apartment as I shut the door behind us. My apartment was tidy, organised, and almost entirely white. I was a bit of a neat-freak to say the least, and I liked everything a certain way. I'd worked hard to get an apartment on the nicer side of Los Santos, so I was going to look after it.

“Trust me, that's not on the itinerary.” I snorted. “You want a drink or shall we just get down to business?” I asked, hands on my hips.

“You really don't mess around, huh?” He looked at me in surprise.

“What were you expecting? I figured we were on the same page now.” I tilted my head at him as a tossed my bag onto the sofa and wandered into the bathroom, shutting the door just enough to leave it slightly ajar. I gave my hair a quick brush and spritzed myself with a little perfume.

“Oh, absolutely. I'm just trying to comprehend my luck, here.” I heard him call through the door. When I returned after freshening up, I noticed he'd removed his suit jacket and draped it neatly over the arm of the sofa.

“Alright, so what'll it be? Drink or sex?” My lips curled into a smile at his expression.

“Sex, for sure.” He nodded. “Just to be clear, am I paying for this, or..?” 

I gave him a pissed off look. “No.” I told him, closing the gap between us. He met me halfway, arms stretched out towards me, but he froze. It was like he suddenly didn't know what to do. Though I was no different. The two of us just kind of looked at each other. “Uhh.” I made a sound of uncertainty, glancing around the room before looking back at him.

“You sure you wanna do this?” He asked, licking his lips.

“Of course, why wouldn't I be?”

“It's just, you look a little nervous.” He pointed out.

“Yeah well, it's been a while.” I admitted. 

“Relax. You ain't got nothing to be nervous about.” He told me, and stepped closer, placing a hand on my hip. He leaned in, and pressed his lips against mine. He kissed me slowly, gently, eventually cupping my cheek and tilting my head. The kiss was nice. I was tense at first, it was rare for me to sleep with a total stranger, but I soon relaxed into him. He moved his hands, one going to the small of my back, the other nestling itself in my hair. His tongue entered my mouth, and my heart began racing.

Michael broke away, looking over my face before diving in again. He kissed me a little harder, his tongue sweeping against mine eagerly. My hands, which had been awkwardly pinned to my sides, found their way to his neck, snaking around him and pulling him closer. Our chests met, and it felt good to be close to someone again. It'd been too long. I pressed my hips forward, meeting his and appreciating the bulge I felt there, just beginning to harden.

“Come on.” I whispered, pulling away and leading him by the hand into my bedroom. I led him to the king-size bed and pushed him down, climbing onto his lap before resuming our make out session. My dress had ridden up, and I felt a pair of warm hands squeeze my thighs. I reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it as we kissed. It didn't take me long and I was soon pushing his shirt off his shoulders, and dropping it on the floor behind me. I broke the kiss to glance over his broad chest. He had a little meat on him, but I definitely couldn't complain about what I saw, and I couldn't help but caress his chest, feeling the firm muscle underneath.

“Do you have a condom?” I asked him. And he nodded his head, reaching behind himself into his back pocket. He pulled a condom out of his wallet, which I noticed was full of notes, before tossing his wallet onto the floor with his shirt. I climbed off of his lap as he undid his pants, pulling out his half hard cock and giving it a few strokes. I decided to give him a show and pulled my dress over my head, before reaching behind myself to unhook my bra. It dropped to the ground, and I played with my breasts as Michael stared, bringing his cock to full mast. He tore the foil open and rolled the condom onto himself.

“Get over here.” He said, his voice deep and commanding as he reached for my hand, pulling me onto the bed before kicking off the remainder of his clothes and leaning over me. He pushed his hand into my underwear and touched me, rubbing his fingers up and down my folds, eliciting a sigh from me. It felt strange having a hand that wasn't mine down there. Strange, but not unwelcome. Michael focused his attention on my clit, rolling it in circles.

“Mm, you do this for all the working girls?” I breathed, a quiet laugh leaving me.

“Course not. You oughta feel lucky.” He chuckled, leaning over me with his free hand. He kissed my breasts, his hot breath dancing over my skin and hardening my nipples. 

“Oh. I do.” I snorted. I gasped as he picked up the pace. I felt sensitive and needy beneath him, my hips twitched up and it wasn't long before I craved more. “If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I don't need a lot of foreplay.” I told him after a few minutes of frankly mediocre fingering. I'd never met a man who did it right, but I didn't hold it against him. I was a hard woman to please.

“Is that a polite way of telling me you're getting bored?” He asked, his hand pausing. I pressed my lips together and shrugged, nodding my head sheepishly. “Fair enough, you can be honest. This is about having a good time, tell me what you want.”

“Alright then, just get on with it.” I told him, and he chuckled, pulling my knickers off and pushing my legs apart.

“Ya’ don't have to tell me twice.” He grinned, lining his hips up with mine and entering me with little hesitation. Now this was more like it. I'd missed that feeling, the feeling of being filled. Michael was thick and solid inside of me, it was just what I needed.

“Mm, Michael.” I sighed, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss when he started to thrust. Michael seemed to catch on to what I wanted and didn't bother starting slow. I was impatient and knew exactly what I wanted. He didn't seem to mind providing me with it.

Michael's tongue roamed my mouth as he fucked me, his hips rocking into mine quick and steady, a hand on my thigh, stroking and squeezing. I was on cloud nine, groaning into his lips and hooking a leg around his back, pulling him closer, deeper with every thrust.

“Fuck,” He groaned, breaking the kiss and sighing a name that was not mine, but similar.

“(Y/n).” I reminded him.

“(Y/n)! (Y/n), yeah I meant that, fuck.” He corrected himself, burying his face in my shoulder. Probably out of shame more than anything.

“Hey, it was close. Kinda.” I laughed breathlessly.

“Forgive me, I'm old and senile.” He joked, lifting his head to look at me.

“Whatever.” I rolled my eyes and gave his shoulders a gentle push. He got the hint and lifted off of me, allowing me to turn onto my front, getting onto my hands and knees in front of him. He re-entered me, returning to his previous pace.

“Switching things up already?” He chuckled.

“Try to keep up, old man.” I tossed a wink over my shoulder, pushing my hips back to meet his thrusts. I could feel him pushing deeper in this position, and I was loving it. I groaned and closed my eyes, my head hanging between my shoulders as I took him for all he had. “Quicker.” I told him.

“Yes ma'am.” He said, I could hear he was getting breathless and I smirked. I'd been told I was a handful in the bedroom, difficult even. So, I liked to put a guy through his paces? I always made sure it was worth his while. Michael surprised me though, he didn't falter at all, his pace even and fast, the force of his hips sending me bouncing forward with each pound. This was how I liked it. “You wanna keep this up, I gotta tell ya, I probably won't last long.” He admitted, his voice gravely and hot. 

“That's okay.” I replied.

“Really?” He huffed, pausing his thrusts. I took the opportunity to push myself upright on my knees, taking Michael's hands and guiding them up to my breasts. I shuffled back on my knees, pressing my back into his chest.

“Keep going.” I said. “Sex that goes on forever is boring.”

“Wow, there's an unpopular opinion.” He said, thrusting into me again in this new position. He squeezed and stroked my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers and leaning his chin on my shoulder. I snaked a hand between my legs and stroked myself quickly, working myself towards that happy ending.

“Maybe not as unpopular as you think.” I laughed, leaning my head back into his shoulder. “I'm almost there.” I told him, squeezing my eyes shut and he thrust up into me hard. My body was on fire, tingling all over and tensing up, ready for that release. Michael's grip on my breast tightened to the point where it was almost painful, but I didn't mind a bit, it only added to my enjoyment.

“Fuck, me too, me too.” He groaned, his hips slapping against my ass obscenely. My wrist was starting to ache from moving so quickly but I soldiered through it, getting closer and closer.

“Oh God, that's it. Almost there, fuck.” I spat, my teeth clenched. I was so tense from anticipation that it stopped me from finishing, and when I finally made the conscious effort to relax it only took another thrust from behind to make it happen. “Ohh yeah.” I groaned, my back arching and my butt pressing hard into Michael as I climaxed. Intense was the word, and I twitched from head to toe. I could barely register what was happening, but Michael must've finished at some point since he was slowing down. His breaths came heavy and loud by my ear, and he eventually pulled out of me. When he did, I let myself drop down against the bed, bouncing gently on the springy mattress.

I felt bed shift and heard footsteps leave the room, a few moments later they returned. A rustling sound came from beside me, and I glanced at Michael to find him pulling on his pants. I leaned up on my hand, watching him.

“Not even ten minutes for cuddles?” I asked, though I was only teasing.

“You'd want that?” He rose a brow.

“Maybe. But I know better than to expect it.” I chuckled, rolling onto my back and staring at the ceiling. The rustling continued, but to my surprise, the light was turned out and Michael climbed onto the bed next to me, naked. He pulled me into his chest and rested his chin on the top of my head. “I get it, if you've got places to be…”

“I got nowhere.” He shrugged.

“Your wife...” I said feebly.

“I'll deal with her tomorrow. She's already gonna be pissed, I might as well make the most of tonight.” He told me, and I accepted his reply.

“Do you love your wife?” I asked after a period of silence.

“Of course.” He said without missing a beat, and I was ready to accept that, but he soon spoke again. “Well, actually… I don't know.”

“That's more like it.” I said.

“What?”

“All you've done is complain about her. Oh, and you just cheated on her.” I pointed out and he sighed heavily.

“My marriage is over, (y/n). Has been for years.” Michael admitted. “I think the only reason we're still together is familiarity. For a while, our marriage was all we had. Now there's nothing left of it.” 

“That's sad.” I said, and felt him shrug.

“That's life.” He replied. Michael was quiet for a while, and I couldn't help but think he was reflecting on his revelation. I let him mull it over for a while, slowly feeling my eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

“I'm ready for some sleep. You can either be here when I wake up, or not. Totally up to you.” I said through a yawn, then closed my eyes. 

“Night, beautiful.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I'd be alone. But there'd also be a phone number written on the back of a Ponsonbys receipt left on my bedside table. And there might just be a smile on my face, too.


End file.
